


Fink kontra Carol

by irregularpearl



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Carol jest najlepsza, Fink potrzebuje rodzicielskiej miłości, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, wkrótce Carol zaadoptuje wszystkich
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Fink postanawia rozpocząć karierę solowego złoczyńcy, ale na jej drodze staje jedna troskliwa mama, która postanawia za wszelką cenę jej pomóc. Akcja ff rozgrywa się przedBig Reveal.





	Fink kontra Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam pisać ten tekst jeszcze przed wielkim ujawnieniem tożsamości ojca K.O., postanowiłam zatem umieścić akcję jeszcze przed tym wydarzeniem. Mam nadzieję, że ta krótka opowieść Wam się spodoba. Bardzo miło mi się ją pisało!

Fink podążała przed siebie ze spuszczoną głową, wydając z siebie bliżej nieokreślone gniewne warknięcia i pomruki. Bezlitośnie kopała przy tym mały kamyk, który akurat się napatoczył. Zbliżała się powoli do przejścia dla pieszych, stanowiącego pomost między Lakewood Plaza Turbo, a Boxmore. Nawet nie spojrzała na sygnalizację świetlną. Zupełnie zignorowała to czy świeci się na zielono czy na czerwono. Właściwie zawsze tak robiła – dziś jednak znacznie mniej świadomie niż zwykle. Nawet nie zauważyła nadciągającej z prawej strony ogromnej ciężarówki. Wciąż podążała przed siebie. Tym razem do stałego zestawu warknięć i pomruków dołączyły wyszukane wyzwiska i obelgi skierowane w stronę osoby, której dotychczas nie ośmieliłaby się obrazić nawet w myślach. Miała już dość lekceważącego traktowania ze strony wszystkich. Postanowiła porzucić swojego szefa i rozpocząć karierę solowego złoczyńcy. Uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie, myśląc o wszystkich złowieszczych planach, które kiedyś zrealizuje. Pełne spektakularnych wybuchów i płaczu wrogów marzenia przerwał nagły pisk opon. Dopiero teraz Fink dostrzegła coraz bardziej zbliżającą się i zbliżającą ciężarówkę. Myślała, że to już jej koniec kiedy nagle ktoś wparował między nią a rozpędzony samochód, chwycił ją w swoje ramiona i bezpiecznie przetransportował na drugą stronę ulicy. 

– Wszystko dobrze? – usłyszała ciepły, kobiecy głos. 

Zdezorientowana Fink uniosła głowę do góry. Po zobaczeniu twarzy swojego tajemniczego wybawcy otworzyła szeroko oczy i po prostu zaniemówiła. Trochę jej zajęło nim przetrawiła co tak właściwie się stało. Oto właśnie znajdowała się w ramionach Carol, mamy swojego największego wroga – tego do bólu dobrego i słodkiego aż do porzygu smarkacza KO. Chwilę później w jej głowie pojawił się pewien pomysł. Właściwie czemu nie miałaby wykorzystać tego dziwnego, a nawet trochę zabawnego zbiegu okoliczności. Jej twarz na krótką chwilę wykrzywiła się w nienaturalnym, złowieszczym uśmiechu. Postanowiła wykorzystać swój niezaprzeczalny urok by wkraść się w łaski tej kobiety, a następnie, następnie... Właściwie co powinna zrobić następnie? Hmm... Machnęła na to ręką. Uznała, że wymyśli coś później, po drodze.

– Właściwie... – Fink wydała z siebie zduszony szept po czym zaczęła głośno szlochać. Wtuliła się mocno w Carol. – Właściwie to wszystko jest nie tak! Szef mnie wyrzucił i, i, i... – pociągnęła nosem – i teraz nie mam gdzie się podziać. 

– No już, już – Carol poklepała małą po plecach. – Może pójdziemy na lody, co? Wszystko mi opowiesz – zwróciła się spokojnie do dziewczynki. Ta pokiwała energicznie głową. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jej planem. Zeskoczyła ochoczo na ziemię i stanęła obok kobiety.

Parę chwil później siedziały już w  _ @Cafe_. Carol popijała powoli ciepłą kawę z śmietanką, a Fink pożerała w zastraszającym tempie deser czekoladowy, składający się z czterech kulek lodów czekoladowych, grubej warstwy bitej śmietany, polewy czekoladowej i dodanej na sam wierzch, zwieńczającej całe danie kolorowej posypki. Podczas jedzenia opowiadała swoją smutną historię, co jakiś czas żałośnie pochlipując i ocierając łzy. Carol z cierpliwością jej słuchała, potakując. Doskonale wiedziała, że ma do czynienia z pomocnicą Profesora Venomousa, Fink. Dziewczynka prawdopodobnie próbowała wkraść się w jej łaski, by następnie w jakiś sposób wykorzystać nową znajomość, zapewne przeciw KO. Postanowiła, jednak na razie nie interweniować. Potrafiła dostrzec, że nie wszystko było tutaj grą – część tego bólu o którym opowiadała dziewczynka była prawdziwa. Miała przed sobą nie tylko złoczyńcę, ale i zagubione, bezradne dziecko. Postanowiła za wszelką cenę pomóc Fink. Ta kontynuowała swoją opowieść:

– A te głupie roboty totalnie mnie olały! – warknęła na wspomnienie ich obojętnych twarzy. – Nawet ten idiota Darrell. A już nie raz ratowałam jego przebrzydły, zardzewiały tyłek – zacisnęła pięść, po czym rzuciła drżącym głosem – Nikt mnie tam nie chce... – położyła głowę na stole zrezygnowana. 

Nagle w spokojnej, niemal pustej kawiarni rozległ się huk. Ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Po kilku sekundach do uszu Carol i Fink dotarły groźby i wyzwiska:

– Wyskakuj z kasy, laluniu! Bo jak nie to poleci główka! Ahahaha! – irytujący, rubaszny śmiech rozległ się po pomieszczeniu. 

Należał do wysokiego, patyczkowatego mężczyzny w czarnym garniturze i meloniku. Jegomość musiał mocno się zgarbić by nie uderzyć głową w sufit. W prawej ręce trzymał zgrabne, niewielkie działko laserowe. Zaczął obracać je w dłoniach. 

– Dokończ swoje lody, a ja się tym zajmę, kochanie! – Carol uśmiechnęła się do Fink, po czym szybko wstała i zaczęła pewnie zmierzać w stronę rabusia.

Tknęła go delikatnie w ramię. Odwrócił się w jej stronę. Już miała wymierzyć cios prosto w jego twarz, gdy do kawiarni wbiegli kolejni zgarbieni mężczyźni w garniturach. Została otoczona. Nie miała, jednak zamiaru się poddawać. Musiała po prostu szybko pomyśleć i działać. Bywała w znacznie gorszych sytuacjach. Policzyła szybko przeciwników. Razem z posiadaczem irytującego śmiechu było ich pięcioro. 

Fink tymczasem wygrzebywała resztki deseru ze ścianek pucharka. Przyglądała się przy tym uważnie całej sytuacji. Chciała zobaczyć na co było stać mamę KO. To co po chwili zobaczyła przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Carol najpierw wytrąciła broń swoich przeciwników z ich rąk, a potem zniszczyła je jednym kopnięciem. Następnie zaczęła atakować mężczyzn serią szybkich ciosów. Ci nie mogli za nimi nadążyć, ponieważ podczas walki cały czas zahaczali głowami o sufit. Po chwili cała piątka leżała na podłodze. Carol rozluźniła się. Odetchnęła. Nie zauważyła, że jeden z bandytów resztkami sił próbował znaleźć jakąś broń w kieszeni swoich spodni. Fink w porę przybiegła na pomoc. Wytrąciła sztylet z rąk mężczyzny, a następnie kopnęła go w twarz, śmiejąc się przy tym. Mężczyźni w garniturach podpoczywali jeszcze chwilę na podłodze, a następnie wybiegli w popłochu z kawiarni. 

– Dziękuję wam! – baristka Pup wyszła zza lady i podeszła do swoich wybawczyń. Uściskała je. – Gdyby nie wy byłoby po mnie. Co powiecie na desery na koszt firmy?

Fink słysząc wyrazy wdzięczności skierowane w jej stronę, poczuła nagle coś dziwnego. Kiedyś, kiedyś już to czuła. Ale kiedy? Przypomniała sobie. To było wtedy kiedy uratowała Darrella. To ciepło na sercu i mimowolna radość z pomocy komuś przeczyły wszystkiemu w co wierzyła, a jednak były takie miłe i inne od tego co dotychczas znała.  _ Otrząśnij się, Fink! Nie jesteś jakąś żałosną bohaterką, żeby cieszyć się z takich rzeczy! Przed tobą wielka kariera solowego złoczyńcy! Hahahaha! Płacz wrogów! Hahaha!  _ Rozmyślania dziecka przerwała Pup. 

– Kolejna porcja lodów dla Ciebie, mała! – podała Fink pełen pucharek lodów czekoladowych. Tym razem z jeszcze większą ilością bitej śmietany, polewy czekoladowej i kolorowej posypki. – Kawa o smaku kosmicznych trufli dla pani – wręczyła Carol duży kubek. 

– Skąd pani wiedziała? – Carol spytała zaskoczona.

– To już moja tajemnica – Pup puściła do niej oko, uśmiechając się.

Carol i Fink wróciły do swojego stolika. 

– Ahh! Jak miło skopać paru złoczyńców o poranku. Dzień od razu staje się lepszy – Carol zaczęła popijać otrzymaną kawę. 

Fink przez chwilę milczała. 

– Tak – pokiwała głową, mimowolnie szczerze się uśmiechając. Musiała przyznać, że to faktycznie było całkiem zabawne. Spojrzała na Carol. Choć nie było to łatwe musiała przyznać, że mama K.O. była całkiem fajna.

Drzwi kawiarni znowu gwałtownie się otworzyły. Do stolika podbiegły roboty Boxmana – Darrell i Shannon.

– Fink! Tutaj jesteś! Wszędzie Cię szukaliśmy! – wykrzyknęli chórem, prawie zalewając się łzami.

Dziewczynka założyła ramię na ramię i odwróciła się plecami od robotów. Prychnęła.

– Przepraszamy za to jak ostatnio cię traktowaliśmy – Darrell spuścił głowę. – Pozwól, że jakoś Ci to wynagrodzimy.

– Mamy planszówkę z  _ Władcy skarbeńków  _ – Shannon wsparła brata. 

Fink odwróciła się w ich stronę. Zmierzyła ich ostrym wzrokiem. Te głupie roboty chyba były szczere. Spojrzała pytająco na Carol. Ta uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz czegoś potrzebować, znajdziesz mnie w  _ Fitness Dojo  _ – dodała na pożegnanie. 

Patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę na oddalającą się trójkę, po czym upiła kolejnego łyka kawy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję bardzo za przeczytanie! Mam jeszcze parę pomysłów na ff z OK KO, czekajcie zatem na więcej! Do zobaczenia!  
PS1 Nie wiedziałam do końca co zrobić z nazwą _Barista Pup_. Prawdopodobnie powinnam była zachować ją w całości, ale jakoś nie pasowało mi to językowo i stylistycznie. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza to w odbiorze.__  
PS2 Wykorzystałam polskie tłumaczenie _Lord of Loots_, ponieważ bardzo mi się spodobało. Polski dubbing OK K.O.! jest całkiem fajny.__


End file.
